crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Night
t was an ordinary day for me, Yara Hourrara, a nurse at the Central Hospital in Berlin, Germany. Since my salary barely allowed me to subsist, I had to work hard by working overtime to pay for my higher education. That night, the patients did not ask for any particular care and the floor was quiet strangely calm. A little too quiet for my taste! No doctor, no nurse, no patient in sight! A heavy silence reigned in the corridors. For a building that was usually crowded with patients and doctors. It was something very suspicious. Since there was nobody, I decided to organize the blood bank. I wanted to open the door, contrary to all expectations, it was locked, Weird noises came from inside. Having taken my courage in both hands. I slammed the door. What I saw changed my perspective of things and my beliefs changed. My blood froze in my veins and my heart began to beat like a watch hanging in my ears. Nurses, doctors, even the receptionist, all weakened and slaughtered on the floor, covered with blood and hunger, engulfed, one by one, the contents of the bags of plasma and the blood immediately went in purple threads. I remained petrified at this sight and it was only when a few drops splashed my face, that I came out of my torpor. I tried to flee but stayed there like a stone statue, paralyzed by terror. One of those horrible creatures finally noticed me and was about to hit me. Her eyes froze me: I saw their greed and an unfulfilled hunger. Suddenly, I felt a hand pull me out and slam the door behind me. It was a nurse I had never met before, a complete stranger had just saved my life! We were in the same mess. Strong knocks were heard on the other side of the door, which could give way at any moment. We took our legs to our necks and ran out of breath. Alas, a monster caught up with us. Terror seized me when I noticed that my companion had disappeared. Out of breath, I glanced behind me. What I saw made me completely mad: the beast had immobilized the nurse on the ground. His countenance took on a ferocious and ferocious expression that I had never seen him. With feline agility, she rushes on her neck she began to suck with an air of indescribable pleasure. She greedily gulped the blood in small sips and then slowly and carefully. When the vital liquid was no longer coming, she stood up, her eyes wet and bright, always hungry. Having realized that I was his next victim, I fled ... I went to the exit, signaled to a taxi and ask him to drive me to the airport. I could take shelter in my studio, at a neighbor's house, at a friend's house, but I decided to go as far as possible, to leave behind this city of misfortune and to start all over again. I chose my destination by chance, and took, without really paying any particular attention, the flight to Russia. Today, I have my diploma, and I am about to give birth to my first child. In the delivery room, I eagerly wait for the baby to be handed over to me, and the screaming cries fill the room. The doctor who held him in his arms is finally approaching. I look up to thank him ... Oh! No! It is not possible! The same eyes that had haunted me all my life ... the same starving eyes ... no escape is possible! Category:Bad English Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day